Edformers: Revenge of The Kids
Edformers: Revenge of The Kids is an upcoming fanfiction by Casimus Prime. It is a mixture of Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. It is the finale of Me and The Eds. Plot The episode begins with a day in the cul-de-sac, and the Eds and Casimus are dressed like robots. Eddfire is seen flying over the cul-de-sac and changes to human mode in front of IronEd and Eddy-1. He starts talking about Decept-Ed attacks all through town. All of a sudden, Eddy-1 vanishes. Eddfire reports him missing. Before Casimus Prime can send out a search warrant, joyful screams are heard down the lane. Eddy-1 has built a rollercoaster. Before the kids can thank him, the tracks collapse. The kids are @#!*% for hurting them and pushing them around ALL SUMMER LONG.Kevinscream, leader of the cul-de-sac and Decepti-Eds, calls an attack on the Auto-Eds. Eddy-1 has not yet scanned a form, so he scans the car he washed in Sir Ed- a-Lot. He quickly starts to run until Casimus Prime calls "Auto-Eds, transform and ride out". The 4 transform and ride for their lives. Kevin changes to a motorcycle and announces "Decepti-Eds, transform and attack". All the kids transform and follow Kevinscream while the Auto-Eds ride for their lives. Eddy-1 starts to wish his brother was here. Casimus tells the Eds to head for the interstate. The 4 drive off and escape the Decepti-Eds. Hours later, the Auto-Eds stop at a motel to pass the night. Ed starts to think he's homeless and has no one to love him. Casimus and Eddy-1 plan a route to Eddy's Brother's location. Before they can get some shut-eye, Decepti-Eds attack the motel. Casimus and the Auto-Eds enter battle. Kevin decides to verse Prime to follow the "Leader vs Leader" continuity. Edd is forced to face ThunderNazz and Jonnyjack. Eddy faces Kankerstator, and Ed is forced to face her own baby sister Sarahnator, Jimmyways, and Rolfout. The Eds escape their attacks and continue to run for their lives. They have reach Ottawa, the core of Canada. The Auto-Eds tired and all approach Eddy's Brother's house. They go to his garage to see his car is there. It transforms into the Auto-Ed know as Hot Eddymus. Eddymus greets the Eds while Casimus remains in truck mode watching as the Decepti-Eds run. Casimus turns around and changes to human mode, and attacks. After the kids admit defeat. Casimus lies half dead. The 5 ride back to HQ. Edd does and examination of Casimus saying he won't live to see tommorow. Casimus says his final words and in a flicker, the greatest kid to ever walk the cul-de-sac's streets dies. As the summer ends and the kids return to school, the Eds never forgot their best friend, and probably the only one they ever had. Auto-Eds *'Casimus Prime': Leader. Turns into a semi cab. Died near the end.(Parody of Optimus Prime). *'Edd/Eddfire': Medic, and airial warrior. Turns into an F-22.(Parody of Jetfire). Also known as Double-Bee, (parody of Bumblebee) *'Ed/IronEd': The strength of the team. Turns into a monster truck. A parody of IronHide, and also turns into the red sedan he tried to drive in the episode Will Work For Ed *'Eddy/Eddy-1': Rookie. Turns into the car he washed in Sir Ed- a-Lot. (Parody of Leader-1). *'Eddy's Older Brother/Hot Eddymus': Long lost recruit. Turns into the car in his room. (Parody of Hot Rod/Rodimus). Decepti-Kids *'Kevin/Kevinscream': Leader. Turns into a motorcycle.(Parody of Starscream) *'Nazz/ThunderNazz': Warrior. Turns into a car. (Parody of Thunderblast) *'Rolf/Rolfout': Heavy-Hitter. Turns into tank. (Parody of Blackout) *'Jonny/Jonnyjack': Rookie. Turns into Itailian racecar. (Parody of Wheeljack). *'Sarah/Sarahnator': Warrior. Turns into a dragonfly.(Name a spoof of Waspinator). *'The Kankers/Kankersatator': Wall. Each Kanker turns into a convertible. Individual car, and Kanker modes. Plus limb of Kankerstator. (Parody of Devastator) *Jimmy/Jimmyways: Rookie. Turns into limousine. (Parody of Sideways). Category:Fan-Fiction